


and blue doesn't go with red

by wishfulLove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulLove/pseuds/wishfulLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is confused about love bc he's not good with feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	and blue doesn't go with red

at age two, he's a color. A vivid blue, and nothing else. You see him when you look in the water, up at the sky. In the feathers of the bluebird that reminds you of where you stand.

at age five, he's a shape. two rectangles, you aren't sure what they mean. glasses, maybe? or buck teeth? you try and picture the rectangles with blue circles inside them. yes, glasses. 

at age thirteen, he's forbidden. he's the dream you aren't supposed to have, the color you aren't supposed to see, and the shape you aren't supposed to know about. you can't love him. he's the Juliet to your Romeo, and red doesn't go with blue.

at age sixteen, he's an idea. the idea of something more then what you have, something intangible to you right now. the idea to find the blue and tint it purple.

at age 24, he's a letter. a simple J, small and curvy. you don't know what it means, but it goes with your idea of where you're placed and what you are and how rectangles are beautiful and blue doesn't go with red.

at age 30, he's a favorite food, your favorite food. he's a cake, topped with a blue icing stick figure. your friends always give you the pieces with arms on them, and you don't know why, but you eat the blue arms.

at age 40, he's a whisper, calling your name. the rare dave, the occasional strider. you reach out to grab hold and harness the sound but it wisps away in your hand and you're left with the J and the blue rectangles.

at age 50, he's a puzzle missing a piece. the American flag, complete except for the piece on the border of the blue stars and the red stripes. you remind yourself that blue doesn't go with red, and you try to let go.

at age 65, he's lost. you can't find him and you can't remember. not that you're looking very hard, one day you'll know, and purple will finally be allowed.

at age 80, he's John Egbert. the dork in the rectangle glasses with buck teeth and piercing blue eyes that look deep into who you are and everything you're for. he's the kid who stuck the arms in the cake so long ago and the kid you weren't supposed to love so long ago because someone told you boys like girls and that can't change. he's finally there standing beside you, the whisper you've heard and it's next to you. he's there when the last thing you see is a bottle of Pepsi and a can of cola, both spilled on your flagrant and bright purple hospital gown, and your eyes close wishing they could look at him more.

**Author's Note:**

> ohh boy I'm not a writer lol but here's some short words relating to JOhndave 
> 
> very very short words


End file.
